Memes, Pt. 2
Memes, Pt. 2 is a 2019 song by Lil Flexer featuring vocals from Submarine Man. Lyrics Lil Flexer I love memes I love memes I be sippin all that lean I love memes I love memes I love memes from 2014 I love memes I love memes I be sippin all that lean I love memes I love memes I love memes from 2014 I love memes I love memes I be sippin all that lean I love memes I love memes I love memes from 2014 I love memes I love memes I be sippin all that lean I love memes I love memes I love memes from 2014 1: Lil Flexer I be Flex Gang till I die Shoot you with the glocc, time to say bye bye Y’all know I like memes from 2014 I gon always flex, y’all know it be in my genes Ice on my wrist, Ice on my wrist Right now I be fuccin on your bitch Y’all can’t come up with something original So you steal a verse and you call yourself lyrical Ice on my wrist, Ice on my wrist Right now I be fuccin on your bitch Y’all can’t come up with something original So you steal a verse and you call yourself lyrical I be out here with Submarine Man Man ain’t got no profile pic, Submarine Stan Ban you off the server, Submarine banned You’re at the end of your career’s lifespan Y’all know I be gettin those m’s Shoot you with the uzi, I gon never make amends Shoutout Yung Schmoobin, gettin all that youtube money Pull up to your blocc and it ain’t gon be funny Lil Flexer I love memes I love memes I be sippin all that lean I love memes I love memes I love memes from 2014 I love memes I love memes I be sippin all that lean I love memes I love memes I love memes from 2014 I love memes I love memes I be sippin all that lean I love memes I love memes I love memes from 2014 I love memes I love memes I be sippin all that lean I love memes I love memes I love memes from 2014 2: Submarine Man I love memes! I love memes! I love big fat stinky feet I know you are big fat stockings Shut the smeet up, the feet are talking You are clowns, call you Fastoosh Kaloosh! Smelly feet, very good! Kill the lamas, they are evil I live in a castle, but I’m not medieval! Lil Flexer I love memes I love memes I be sippin all that lean I love memes I love memes I love memes from 2014 I love memes I love memes I be sippin all that lean I love memes I love memes I love memes from 2014 I love memes I love memes I be sippin all that lean I love memes I love memes I love memes from 2014 I love memes I love memes I be sippin all that lean I love memes I love memes I love memes from 2014 Why It Sucks #You can't understand a word Lil Flexer is saying without looking up the lyrics. #The song contains subliminal disses against rappers MC Icy and EmBee which backfired horribly and were later shut down by the duo's single "Newcomers". #Submarine Man's verse was terrible. #The beat is bad and terribly produced. #The cover art was poorly made in Plotagon. Redeeming Qualities #At least Lil Flexer improved over the original song. Official Audio Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Lil Flexer Songs Category:Submarine Man Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs that use fake watermarks in their thumbnails Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying